Jesse's Girl
by SkipperMaid
Summary: "So nice to see you Quinn, I see you lost the baby bump" Quinn gives Jesse her evilest stare. He replies with a sneaky grin and sly wink.


"So nice to see you Quinn, I see you lost the baby bump"  
Quinn gives Jesse her evilest stare. He replies with a sneaky grin and sly wink.

No one can believe that he has returned to McKinley, but yet he stands before them with his curly hair and shirt and tie, giving his devil grin they have become so accustomed too.  
"Now guys I would like you to welcome Jesse St James, back to Glee club" Mr Schuester said standing front and centre Jesse by his side.

"No freaking way Mr Shue, he egged Rachel, got us kicked out of Prom, he has done nothing for us" Finn yelled standing up in protest, his cheeks turning a more crimson shade than they normally are.

"I don't believe I was the only culprit in the Prom night incident" Jesse says firmly

"Finn look, we have had some rough times in the past, but Jesse is an excellent extension to the team, he has the voice and the moves that we may be lacking a little"

"not to mention the looks" Santana says winking at Jesse, which is followed by a glare from Rachel.

Glee practise goes long and uncomfortably, everyone uncertain how to react to Jesse's presence which hasn't seemed to deter Jesse at all.

Bored sitting in the back listening to Rachel and Finn sing a rendition of 'More than a feeling' by Boston. Santana announces to the others seated (as quietly as possible, as to hope Rachel doesn't hear…. Not likely when she is singing)

"I've decided with my parents out for the weekend, I am going to have an impromptu party, a proper party…. Not the disaster 'Rachel loud mouth Berry' had last year, a drunkin, sex fuelled party" she says finishing her sentence with a wink at Puck.

Puck smiles at the thought of what he might be getting

"When?" he asks

"Tonight"

"That really is impromptu" Jesse says letting everyone know he was listening

"You can come St James, just don't do Berry in my bed… or my house"

"Not a chance in hell" he says, a look of uncalled for disgust on his face

"Puck get the word out, try get Finn sans Rachel… I don't want a chaperone, bring beer and condoms" Santana says picking up her bag as the bell has rung and people are starting to gather their things to head home

"I'm on it, see you later" with that Puck walks out of the room grabbing his phone out of his pocket to text Finn eliminating the need to tell him in front of Rachel.

Rummaging through her bag to find her keys, approaching her car Quinn stops in her tracks to find a very mischievous looking Jesse St James leaning against her driver side door.

"Hello Quinn"

"Wow it must be my lucky day today you have said more than 10 words to me today, besides the Prom night disaster I do believe that's a record"

"And I apologize for that, I had a lot going on with Rachel, also" he pauses

"You seemed like you had your own problems" his eyes glancing to her stomach.

"Well thanks for your apology" Quinn says sarcastically trying to manoeuvre around him to get to her door. Jesse doesn't move

"Are you coming to Santana's party tonight" he asks ignoring her efforts to push him out of the way

"I don't know, maybe" she says getting irritated with his persistence to block her from her car door.

He stands up straight stiffening up, reaching out to pick up her chin so she is looking him in the eyes

"I will be disappointed if you don't" with that he drops his hand and walks away without a glance back at her, leaving her to wonder. Quinn watches him walk away to his Jeep Wrangler suddenly noticing the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, swearing he was passing on sexual tension to her.

Quinn is standing in front of her large closest eyes focused on her clothes, her mind on Jesse. She had decided she would go to the party and find out what Jesse's game was. Looking at her clothes it seems to be the first time she felt like she didn't have anything to wear. An hour later she finds herself standing out the front of Santana's house in her black mini and an elegant and understated white singlet and brown boots, her shoulder length hair wavy and down around her shoulders. She takes a deep breath and walks into the house.

Music is blaring; Kurt seems to be already drunk running to her as she walks through the foyer.

"QUINN IS HERE, LOOK BLAINE QUINN IS HERE!"

"Hey Quinn" Blaine says laughing placing his hands on Kurt's side to stop him from swaying

"Thanks Kurt, hey Blaine" Quinn says smiling moving on past them.

She is surprised to find Berry sitting on the couch making out with Finn, apparently the word had gotten to her somehow (Finn) and she ended up coming anyway probably to Santana's dismay.

Avoiding walking into the living room so she wouldn't have to talk to or acknowledge Berry's existence she turned to make her way to the kitchen, picking up a wine cooler as she passed them on the kitchen bench. Santana was sitting on the bench with Pucks face blocking her view of Quinn. Puck and Santana were already going at it making out, which explains why the drinks hadn't made it to the fridge

"We should take this upstairs" Puck says in between placing kisses on Santana's neck,

Quinn rolled her eyes took a swig out of her wine cooler and turned around to head out of the kitchen. She starts to walk up the stairs met by Jesse in the middle who was coming down, he smirks.

"Glad to see you made it Quinn"

"Starting to wish I hadn't, Santana wasn't kidding when she said sex fuelled"

Jesse laughs, moving a stair down to stand uncomfortably close to her

"Well their horny teenagers that's what they do" Jesse places a hand on Quinn's side, she looks down at it but says nothing, this was might be easier than Jesse had originally thought. He takes her hand and turns around heading for upstairs; still she says nothing and follows his lead. Quinn feels as though she should be worried or at least stop what she fears is going or about to go on, but can't bring herself to care, after giving up her daughter nothing seemed to matter much at all, it had been so long since she felt just like one of the others maybe this was the answer.

Jesse opens the door to what appears to be a spare bedroom in the Lopez house pulling Quinn in he closes the door. He turns to face Quinn who still has shown no sign of emotion or fear. Walking slowly towards her he seems a little bit drunk, but not much.

"Jesse what is this?"

He stops in front of her placing a hand on her thigh just below the short hem of her skirt, slowly raising his hand to raise her skirt a little.

"You know what this is Quinn, we're just horny teenagers remember?" he says leaning in slowly to see if she will react before he places his lips on hers. Quinn doesn't know what is wrong with her or why she isn't doing anything to stop him, this is so sudden he has not shown her any attention before and she barely knows him as a person, scared of herself because she can't bring herself to care, her child was gone, her rep was gone, her dad had thrown her out… his princess, if this is what he thought she was like then what harm would it do now. Not saying anything she lets him kiss her, she even allows herself to be the first to open her mouth and allow him entry. He doesn't miss a beat and his tongue enters her mouth, battling with her tongue, knowing she has given him permission he feels more brazen, sliding his hand up and behind the back of her skirt squeezing her small and tight ass.

He walks her backwards towards the bed behind her, taking full control, Quinn just his submissive, he walks until her knees hit the back of the bed and she tumbles backwards, landing on the bed. He slides his hand between her thighs surprised to find him not being stopped and feels his index finger brush against something wet. He groans knowing he is making her react this way. He rubs her clit from the outside of her panties feeling the moisture grow, making circles with his hand. She can feel his hard-on rubbing against her leg through his jeans.

He reaches for the band of her panties and pulls them down her legs, dropping them on the floor; Quinn follows his action doing her skirt. Looking down at the girl beneath him Jesse breaths her in before pulling her body to the edge of the bed and getting down onto his knees, lowering his head

"Wha... What are you doing" Quinn's inexperience coming through in her voice, at the surprise of Jesse's movements.

He just raises his eyes to her and whispers "shh it's okay". With that he lowers his head and grazes his tongue from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit

"Oh my god" Quinn shivers with the new and delightful feeling.

Jesse groans into her pussy, she taste just what he thought a little Christian girl would taste like, sweet and perfect. His movements become more rapid as he pulls and tugs at her clit before moving his tongue down and pushing into her tight barely used hole, pushing her knees back towards her head to get better access. Seeing this once so innocent girl opening herself for him is more than he has ever dreamed. He removes his tongue and replaces it with one of his fingers, she is unbelievably tight for just having one finger insider her, there was no mistaking this was only her second sexual experience, and Jesse was happy to take it. After a while of pumping into her with one finger he added a second stretching her and latched onto her clit with his mouth. She was moaning and moving her head from side to side, lost in ecstasy.

He pulls his fingers out of her and stands up removing his pants and shirt he climbs onto the bed and removes her shirt and bra, leaving her completely naked before him. Knees either side of her head he positions himself to push his cock into her mouth, she opens her mouth excepting him, by the ministrations of her tongue he could tell this was a new experience for her as well, but she still said nothing and did as he hinted, he put his hands on the bed behind her head so he was on all fours and moved his hips up and down in the motions of fucking her mouth

"Oh fuck Quinn!"

Quinn noticed he tasted salty, but not bad. Satisfied he moved back down the length of her body until he was positioned at her entrance and pushed his way in fast. Her head went back in a cross between pleasure and pain, she could feel herself being stretched beyond her limits, and it burnt but felt so good at the same time. She clawed at his back as he ground into her fast feeling himself getting closer but unwilling to release before she did.

"Oh …. God… JESSE!" Quinn's orgasm came fast and almost to her surprise, she felt herself coming undone around him, Jesse finally let himself go, exploding into the squirming girl beneath him

"QUINN…FUCK… ME" Jesse screamed, sure that anyone in a 100 mile radius had to of heard him.

He dropped his full body weight onto her as he gasped for air, orgasm after shocks still running through them both.

"You're crushing me" Quinn said in between gasps for air

"Sorry" he rolled off of her to lay by her side. Wasting no time trying to think of explanations for what had just happened or why she had allowed it to happen, Quinn stood up from the bed and began to get re-dressed, pulling her singlet over her head she began to walk towards the door. Jesse said nothing but watched as she walked out the door leaving him alone in the room. He smiled to himself proud of his accomplishment, a little bummed on how little effort it took, this girl was just the shell of what she had once had been, pretty and perfect. He starred at the ceiling, thinking about how he couldn't wait to see what else he could get out of her, this was just the beginning.

Quinn passed Santana and Puck while she was walking down the stairs, Puck grabbing at Santana's ass and biting her neck. Seeing Quinn Santana tried to push Puck away just to show a little respect

"Quinn I didn't know you were here" Santana said giggling still trying to get Pucks hand away from her ass.

"Yeah, well, I am leaving now, nice party, thanks" Quinn says just a little coldly with a quick but subtle glance at Puck. She didn't turn around to see Santana and Puck watch her leave out the front door. Headed for home she thought just a little of Jesse and what lay ahead.


End file.
